Rencontre imprévue
by Kaori Jade
Summary: Après la guerre contre Hadès, Shun se cherche...
1. Chapter 1

Rencontre imprévue

Auteur : Kaori Jade

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « saint seiya » est la propriété exclusive de Masami Kurumada, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Shun et Hyoga… Enfin, il parait !

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est pour morelindele !

Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques années et je l'ai légèrement retravaillé dernièrement.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Je l'ai séparé en deux partis pour relire la fin ce soir^^

Part 1

La dernière guerre que les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient menée contre Hadès avait été épuisante et chargée en émotions.

Heureusement, grâce à un vrai miracle, tout le monde était vivant et de retour à Tokyo.

Les Chevaliers de Bronze étaient heureux et détendus après cette bataille, où de nombreux secrets leur avaient été révélés. Pas toujours pour leurs bonheurs.

Shun, le plus jeune des Chevaliers de Bronze, avait été marqué plus que les autres par les manigances de ce Dieu. Même s'il répugnait à faire du mal à qui que ce soit, il avait toujours été très puissant… Voir le plus puissant des Chevalier d'Athéna !

À l'insu de tous, il avait réussi à garder une grande partie des pouvoirs d'Hadès, ce qui avait largement facilité la victoire d'Athéna contre celui-ci. Mais toute médaille à son revers. Il avait aussi hérité le souvenir des atrocités commissent, ou imaginés, par ce Dieu sanguinaire, ceux-ci le hantaient jour et nuit.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Shun dormait peu et était de plus en plus distant avec tous ces frères d'armes.

Surtout que depuis quelques semaines, il avait enfin compris pourquoi Junon ne l'avait jamais intéressé autrement que comme une sœur voir une mère.

En effet, il avait découvert que c'était plutôt les jeunes hommes qui suscitaient son désir. Ce qui s'avérerait assez problématique, quand le garçon qui vous intéresse vraiment est un ami d'enfance qui a toujours été là pour vous. Un Russe au tempérament doux et chaleureux. En conséquence, Shun passait toutes ses nuits à déambuler dans les rues de Tokyo pour oublier ses problèmes.

Une nuit de septembre au alentour de 23h, Shun déambulait seul et désabusé dans le quartier vivant de Shinjuku.

En voyant, ces jeunes s'amuser et rire. Il se demanda si lui aussi saurait redevenir un adolescent.

Et toi ! Là ! Le canon aux cheveux vert !

Shun interpellé par ce cri se retourna pour regarder le garçon d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux court et noir, qui avait crié. C'était un bel homme aux traits bien dessinés et au corps assez athlétique, à qui l'on devait rarement refuser quelque chose.

Oui ?

Le brun s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

Salut, je suis Kyo. Cela te dirait de venir avec moi en boite ? Il faut être deux ce soir pour rentrer et mon copain vient de me poser un lapin.

Heu… Shun était surpris par cette proposition venant d'un parfait étranger. Profitant de l'air interloqué de la bombe sexuelle verte, il enchaina.

Allez, tu vas voir, c'est génial. Et puis, tu as l'air triste, cela te changera les idées !

Kyo fit un pas en arrière devant le peu de réactions de son interlocuteur et le déshabilla du regard de haut en bas.

À moins que tu ne sois pas gay ? À ton allure, il me semblait pourtant que…

Non… Je suis gay... Bégaya Shun rougissant légèrement.

Parfait ! S'exclama le brun sexy.

Mais… je ne suis jamais allée en boite… Murmura Shun encore plus gêné.

C'est vrai ? Jamais ? S'écria stupéfait l'inconnu.

Jamais ! Répondit amuser Shun.

Allez ! Raison de plus, tu vas voir, c'est génial !

OK ! Répondit en rigolant le chevalier.

Cool ! Aller vient ! Dis le Tokyoïte avec bonheur en attrapant la main de Shun et le tirant derrière lui vers le cœur du quartier le plus chaud de Tokyo.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Rencontre imprévue

Auteur : Kaori Jade

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « saint seiya » est la propriété exclusive de Masami Kurumada, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Shun et Hyoga… Enfin, il parait !

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est pour morelindele !

Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques années et je l'ai légèrement retravaillé dernièrement. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Je tenais a remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris ou en Alert!

Plus de 50 personnes en un jour c'est très appréciable. Bon, j'ai pas de review mais je suppose que l'on peut pas tout avoir!

Voici la fin de cet OS ^^

A bientôt

Part 2

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shun était dans la boite de nuit, « Le Hunter », où des couples dansaient tendrement sur la piste. Kyo était déjà pris en sandwich entre trois mecs qui laissaient largement leurs mains se balader sur son corps désireux. Shun détourna les yeux quand il vit une des main se glisser dans le pantalon et entamer nettement une masturbation vif alors que les deux autres resserreraient leur prise sur le brun pour mieux le palper. Quand Shun, quelques secondes après, laissa son regard revenir sur leur groupe, il les découvrit entrain de se diriger vers des escaliers qui montaient vers des alcôves privées… En regardant plus attentivement, Shun rougit brusquement en comprenant que l'étage devait être un baisodrome très utilisé.

Shun toujours appuyé contre un poteau regardait les danseurs avec une certaine envie, tout en ce demandant si un jour lui aussi pourrait danser avec le garçon de ces rêves.

Ces pensées furent interrompues par un bel homme, grand, aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard de braise qui se plaça devant lui.

Bonsoir ! Tu danses ?

Le chevalier d'Andromède ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et regarda l'homme qui lui tendait la main de façon interloqué. L'homme sourit à son flirt d'un soir et reprit la parole.

Je m'appelle Fred et toi ?

Shun… enchanté.

Shun eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva sur la piste de danse, serré dans des bras forts et musclés. Et c'est collé contre un torse très bien dessiné, mis en valeur par une chemise rouge qu'il se laissa aller.

C'est la première fois que je viens dans une boite de nuit… Murmura Shun contre l'oreille de son flirt. En l'entendant, Fred lui fit un sourire amuser.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! On danse. On n'est pas obligé de faire plus…

Merci Fred !

C'est avec un sourire ravageur que Fred se colla encore plus près de lui sur un slow sensuel et câlin.

Au matin, Shun rentra chez Saori après avoir perdu son innocence sur bien des sujets.

Les jours suivants, il retourna tous les soirs dans la boite de nuit pour flirter avec de nouveaux garçons. Il oubliait tout dans les bras de ces compagnons d'un soir.

Deux mois plus tard.

Sur la piste de danse, lors d'un bal masqué, alors que Shun n'avait toujours pas trouvé de proie. Il aperçut un corps aux formes fermes et musclées se dessiner sous un pantalon de cuir et un T-shirt noir, avec une cascade de cheveux or coulés dans le dos de cet Adonis.

Tout en dansant, il se rapprocha et commença à allumer sa nouvelle prise, en ondulant du bassin lascivement contre lui. Après avoir éveillé son intérêt, et fait comprendre aux autres qu'il était sa chasse gardée. Shun colla son corps fin contre celui musclé du blond et entoura de ses bras les épaules athlétiques. Son bassin s'unit à celui de son partenaire et ondula sensuellement. L'espace entre les deux hommes étaient tellement fin qu'une feuille à cigarette n'aurait pût passer. Leur érection se frottait voluptueusement l'une contre l'autre.

Pendant toute sa parade, Shun ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une gêne… Comme un sentiment de déjà vu… sans arriver à trouver pourquoi.

Mais, quand le jeune homme se mit à l'embrasser, il oublia tout le reste. Perdu dans ses bras, heureux et libre, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la possession de Hadès comme si l'empreinte de ce Dieu disparaissait de son âme, pour être remplacée par celle de cet adonis.

Shun lui proposa de monter dans une loge pour mieux se connaître. Offre qui fut acceptée de suite. Et c'est tendrement enlacé qu'ils montèrent les marches.

Après deux heures de sport en chambre, allongé sur un lit à baldaquin aux draps verts défaits, Shun et son amant ne portaient plus que leurs masques de soie. Le blond souriant se redressa et se plaça entre les jambes de son amant en l'embrassant. Shun entoura les épaules de son compagnon de ses bras, tout écarta largement les cuisses pour que celui-ci trouve sa place. Une de ses jambe fine et blanche remonta le long de la hanche du dominant pour l'enserré et permettre un meilleur accès à son intimité.

On pourrait peut-être les enlever avant de remettre ça, non ? Murmura tendrement le blond à l'oreille du chevalier tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille et en donnant de petits coups de bassin contre le jeune homme sous lui.

Aaahhhh… Gémit Shun, tout en acquiesça à la remarque de son compagnon, il laissa échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir et se frotta de plus en plus sensuellement contre le corps qui le dominait. Il réussit à tendre une main pour défaire les attaches de son masque et le laisser tomber.

Immédiatement, le blond se crispa et un cri lui échappa.

Shun !

Shun ouvrit des yeux embrumés par le plaisir et croisa un regard bleu glacier qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. Il avait refusé de le reconnaître par peur d'être déçu et rejeté. C'est donc avec appréhension et un certain fatalisme qu'il leva la main pour retirer le masque de soie rouge de son amant.

Hyoga !

Les yeux de Shun plongèrent dans l'âme de Hyoga.

Tellement de sentiment ce lisait dans leur regard. D'un accord commun et silencieux, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire pour le reste de la nuit. Aucune discussion n'avait sa place dans ce lit.

Seul l'amour devait régner en maître.

On pourrait toujours en parler… demain.

FIN


End file.
